¿ambar?
by Lucia Breng
Summary: ¿Un sueño o un recuerdo? sakura posee bastantes pero demasiado reales para no serlo Entonces ¿quien era ese chico alado que conoció cuando tenia 7 años? ¿y porque ahora hay un chico igual en su escuela? SxS
1. Sueños

¿Ambar?

Sakura CC no me pertenece =) aun así espero disfruten de este primer capítulo y que me digan si quieren que lo continúe! muchas gracias!

**Capítulo 1:**

**¿AMBAR?**

Me despertó de golpe, y lo reconozco, estaba demasiado asustada para ir a ver que era. Había chocado contra mi ventana ese lluvioso día de julio. ¿Había venido volando? Ni siquiera sabía que era, desde mi cama solo podía ver la forma obscura de unas alas que intentaban despegarse inútilmente del techo mojado.  
Me cubrí la cabeza con el cobertor, y deje un hueco para poder ver el momento en que se acercara.

Aferraba a kero lo más fuerte que podía, quizás el podía impedir que el monstruo se acercara, pero era inútil, mi oso de felpa de seguro estaba incluso más asustado de ser desgarrado que lo que yo estaba.  
Vi como habría mi ventana e intentaba aferrarse del borde para no resbalar por el techo. Por fin se decidió a escalar dentro de la habitación. Estaba empapado. Dejo mi escritorio que estaba ubicado justo bajo mi ventana, todo mojado; pasó a llevar unos cuantos adornos en su esfuerzo casi desmesurado por entrar rápidamente. Tanto fue así que resbaló del escritorio y cayó al piso, junto a mi cama.  
Salte del susto e intente quedar lo mas quieta posible para que no me notara. Quizás no funciono tan bien como lo esperaba pues mi respiración entrecortada me delataba lastimosamente.  
Fue suficiente un sollozo para llamar su atención, lo vi mirar en mi dirección con la vista sorprendida y preocupada. Ese tipo de expresión que solo ves en alguien que está a punto de morir o que el profesor de matemáticas le anuncia que recibió una F; inexplicablemente asustada.  
Se paró lentamente, sus manos temblaban. ¿Acaso tenía el más miedo del que incluso yo podía tener? No lo creía, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creía se saldría en cualquier momento, sentí como lágrimas comenzaban a salir.  
No quería morir, pensaran, a mis 7 años era un pensamiento un tanto pesaroso, quizás era mis instintos aun dando indicios de existir, de lo que si podía estar segura era de que no deseaba morir. Y mi miedo y desesperación crecían conjunto esa mano blanca y temblorosa se acercaba lentamente para levantar la manta que me cubría. Empezó de a poco y finalmente la levanto completamente.  
Cerré los ojos, apreté a kero contra mi pecho, y espere como conejo asustado que cree que si no te ve, entonces tu tampoco lo vez. De pronto mi corazón dejo de latir tan fuerte, fue casi como magia, el alivio que sentí, me había resignado a morir y todas mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Me inundo una tranquilidad propia de una medusa, respire hondo y sentí mi corazón detenerse por esa eterna fracción de segundo en la que ya no sentía miedo ni esperanzas, pues era un sentimiento tan propio de la muerte como lo era de la vida. Fue como un último gran suspiro que se llevaba con el mi alma en paz.  
Pero el impacto final demoro demasiado, el cuchillo afilado con el que había imaginado mi muerte se retraso lo suficiente como para que mi corazón diera un nuevo latido y me trajera de vuelta a mis pies. El miedo regreso y la angustia con la interrogante presente de ¿Cuándo, cuando? La curiosidad me pudo cuando sentí una mano acariciar mi cabello, y casi inconscientemente mis ojos se abrieron al tiempo que las lágrimas se detenían. Y fue ahí que lo vi por primera vez, su mano no era blanca pero de un tono moreno dorado, fina y delicada mientras dejaba mi cabello para apoyarse sobre el costado de la cama, su ropa era común, pero estaba desgarrada, y el agua no había logrado borrar la sangre que antes ahí se alojaba.  
Vi como tragaba duro, segundos antes de que sus ojos cazaran los míos. ¿Cómo es posible describir un color como ese? ¿Una puesta de sol? ¿Las rocas de un río, la miel de un panal? ¿Resina, azabache, pardillo…la savia de un árbol? Ámbar. Ese era el color.  
Hizo una mueca para asegurar mi silencio, al tiempo que pronunciaba un casi imperceptible "shhhhhh". Decidí aliviar su preocupación con un movimiento de cabeza, sonrió; y justo cuando creí se proponía a hablar, algo lo distrajo. Tras una rápida mirada hacia la ventana, me miro y luego jalo fuertemente de mi brazo. En segundos estábamos bajo mi cama, puso su mano sobre mi boca para obligarme a no gritar y disminuir el sonido de mi respiración. Por fin lo oí decir junto a mi oído… "shhhhhh" a lo que yo asentí nuevamente intentando disipar las lágrimas que brotaban nuevamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente.  
Sentí su brazo aferrarme obligándome así a quedarme quieta tal como él lo estaba.  
Fueron 5 segundos los que pasaron, los cuales fueron más que eternos, tan eternos que cuando sentí algo saltar al piso de mi habitación desde la ventana, mis esfuerzos por evitar mi impresión y gritar hubieran sido en vano sin la ayuda de la mano del chico, que había ahogado factiblemente mi grito.  
Por debajo de la cama solo podía ver dos zapatos, puntiagudos, negros y mojados; Como de oficinista desaliñado, los que se paseaban de lado a lado en busca de algo, ¿De mi? No lo creía de seguro lo buscaban a él.  
Dio unas cuantas vueltas más, abrió mi armario y destrozo todo orden que pudo existir en el. Sus pies se dirigieron a la ventana, ya se iba, eso era todo y nuevamente, no moriría.  
Deje escapar un suspiro, tenue, minúsculo tan sutil que fue increíble el ver como sus pies retrocedían por donde habían venido, me había oído, casi pude imaginar la sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Se agacho junto a la cama y su mano se aferro al cobertor, lo levanto de golpe y puso sus manos nuevamente en el suelo. Me dije estúpida, estúpida, mis lágrimas corrían nuevamente, veía como se agachaba para comprobar que no había nadie bajo la cama.  
Poco sabía el que se encontraría con un panorama digno de un asesino profesional. Con la presa frente a sus ojos sin salida posible.  
Vi su cara de fisonomía fría, 40 o 45 años no más ni menos, cabello grisáceo y con ojos negro profundo que contrastaban con su larga cabellera. Su mirada encontró la mía pero su expresión era extraña. Miro a nuestros pies y luego a la otra esquina de la cama, como si buscara algo que no era nosotros, Ignorándonos completamente.  
Era como si no viera que estuviéramos ahí junto a el.  
El chico de ojos ámbar me aferro más fuertemente cundo el intruso se dispuso a estirar una mano para palpar el piso, y así asegurar que todo estuviera en orden. La mano se acercaba donde estaba yo y para que me tocara solo faltaban milímetros.

Armand! – oí gritar desde afuera a quien posiblemente era su compañero de casería. Vi como su mano se alejaba y su expresión cambiaba de satisfacción a decepción, bajo el cobertor y salió por fin por la ventana.

¿Y?- su compañero nuevamente, seguramente se refería a nosotros obviando un: "¿y lo encontraste?" y si de todas las cosas que me han impresionado en mi vida tuviera que nombrar una seria esa, Esa respuesta que dio pues no tenía sentido, lógica ni razón.

Nada, vámonos- nada, como era posible, si yo estaba ahí, lo había mirado a los ojos, ¿cómo podía ser que él no me hubiera visto? no me vio… pero el chico que ahora dejaba su agarre de mi no parecía impresionado. Me saco de bajo la cama y me tranquilizó con un "ya estas a salvo". Estaba demasiado atónita como para hacer preguntas, pronunciar alguna palabra coherente o siquiera emitir algún sonido que no fuera confundido por sollozos. Note que sus alas habían desaparecido, ¿habían sido imaginación mía? No lo creía, pero quizás si lo fue.

Sakura ¿no? – lo vi pronunciar mi nombre con tono de interrogación mientras sujetaba mi gorra de la escuela que llevaba ni nombre escrita en ella. Asentí y no pude evitar sonreírle. Al ver que se la ponía y hacia muecas graciosas al ver que era demasiado pequeña para él. De una sonriente su mirada paso a ser seria y decepcionada. Miro hacia la ventana, y luego bajo la cabeza en forma de pesar.

Me llaman, me tengo que ir lo siento – de seguro yo lo sentía más que el. Mire al suelo, pero mis ojos ya no tenían lágrimas. ¿Y si el tipo regresaba? ¿Y quería matarme, comerme o lo que fuera que quería? Lo mire con preocupación intentando darle a conocer mis sentimientos.

Me buscaban a mi no a ti Sakura, tranquila no te pasara nada –asentí, y no fue por cortesía, realmente creí lo que decía, pero no podía evitar temer a lo que podía acontecer, de seguro noto la preocupación en mi porque inmediatamente saco algo de su cuello y lo ato al mío.

Lo mire interrogante, agarrando el colgante para mirar un hermoso corazón de cristal color ámbar amarrado a un cuero.

Si tienes miedo, estas en problemas o algo pasa piensa en mí, y no tardare en venir. Okay? – asentí nuevamente, parecía que por esos tiempos era lo único que sabía hacer, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta, y era imposible hacerlas salir entre el hipo y las lágrimas.

Pero Sakura, no me llames por lo que sea ¿entiendes? Solo si realmente me necesitas ¿entendido? – su agarre sobre mis hombros me hizo entender que sus palabras eran serias y que debía cumplirlas

Entiendo…- pronuncie por fin, entrecortado, desafinado, y dando pie a otra convulsión de llanto… estaba asustada aún, Lo reconocía; pero lo vi sonreírme y me sentí mucho mejor, beso mi frente, acaricio mi cabello por última vez y desapareció. Como viento de otoño, o flor en invierno.  
A la mañana siguiente no estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido, recordaba pocos detalles, si es que me era posible afirmar recordaba siquiera alguno. Al tiempo que bajé a tomar desayuno oí a mama mencionar que papa se había ido de expedición nuevamente.  
Me vi jugando con mi collar ese del que si me preguntaran de donde había salido no sabría responder, Lo agarre con una mano para ver si así recordaba algo pero nada. Sentía mi pecho melancólico más aun pesado y desesperadamente sediento de respuestas. Me senté a la mesa con mama quien Me miro preocupada un segundo.

Tu papa estará bien cariño, ya sabes que estas excursiones son largas- dijo tras poner su mano sobre la mía

Lo sé, no te preocupes, tuve un sueño muy extraño eso es todo- le respondí para tranquilizarla pero la vi mirando con intenciones de hacerme hablar.

¿De qué cielo?- no sabía que responder, no sabía ni cómo empezar, cada vez recordaba menos de él. De seguro para la tarde todo rastro del sueño se habría esfumado.

Pues… no lo sé, tenía siete años y creo que un monstruo entraba a mi pieza – la mire interrogante esta vez, esperando la respuesta; burla, pues de seguro iba a pensar que estaba angustiada porque me dio miedo el monstruo, pero de eso ya no me acordaba, y la angustia provenía de otro lado, Inexplicable e intangible.

¿Hablas en serio? Pues hace diez años, cuando tenías 7 siempre decías lo mismo, que un monstruo se ocultaba de bajo de tu cama, claro que cada vez que iba a ver no encontraba más que ropa sucia y F de matemáticas valla monstruosidad ¿no?

¡Mama!- la mire con reproche, ahí está la respuesta esperada, su risa ante mi sueño merecedor de. No pude evitar reír yo también, era verdad parecía niña de 7 años afligida por el monstruo que se ocultaba bajo su cama.

Sin embargo no logre sacar de mi cabeza el origen de ese collar, asumí que me lo había regalado un amigo, esos que tienes cuando eres pequeña y luego casi no recuerdas. Casi, la respuesta pendía de un hilo, pero el hilo era muy fuerte para ser roto, aún.

holaaa! espero les haya gustado, muy corto el primer capitulo pero recién me estoy haciendo la idea de como va a ser =)!


	2. Deja Vu

Sakura CC no me pertenece ni sus personajes, ni su trama… ni Shaoran… =) espero disfruten del fic.

Capitulo 2:

Deja Vu

La tiza chocaba tan bruta eh intensamente contra la pizarra, que dude que fuera accidentalmente; mis oídos no lo soportaban, puse mis manos sobre ellos intentando atenuar el ruido, pude ser yo la única sensible a la poca holgada escritura de mi profesor, pero al mirar a mí alrededor vi por lo menos treinta compañeros en la misma situación. Sin incluir Bennett, la mascota de la clase que ya casi moría por explosión cerebral, ¿acaso existía alguna enfermedad así? Lo dudaba, pero de que moría, moría.

'Es la ultima vez que escribo las reglas de algebra; y créanme, por su salud apréndanselas, ¿okay chicos?' mr. Keeler había hablado, como dios a sus discípulos, pero en éste caso con un tono entre el sarcasmo y la seriedad. Que clase de profesor tenía, dios. ¿Han escuchado ese dicho que dice: "el hombre aprende más a través de el dolor"?, totalmente cierto. La pedagogía de enseñanza tan peculiar que poseía mi profesor de matemáticas era tan efectiva que el promedio general del curso había subido por lo menos en un 25%. Ahora cabe mencionar un hecho importante de ese dicho, especialmente en la que menciona a "el hombre aprende…etc." Y era justo ese el punto que más me afectaba. El hombre aprendía, mientras que yo, tenia pesadillas con las F ocultas bajo mi cama. Copié las formulas de todos modos, con un golpe de suerte conseguiría más que una ida al otorrinolaringólogo esta semana.

'profesor, la próxima seman…'

'levante la mano para hablar señorita…'

'Mihara'

'señorita Mihara' mi compañera no pareció ofendida pese a que el profesor obviamente había olvidado su nombre, o nunca lo supo. Levanto la mano con una mueca de desesperación en el rostro y esperó, "pacientemente" a que el profesor dijera su nombre.

Este se dio una vuelta, abrió el libro de curso por lo que pareció una eternidad y luego se dedico a leer ¿nada?, o por lo menos lo que parecía nada de un cuaderno de números de teléfono fingiendo que veía algo de su interés. De un momento a otro levanto la cabeza sin mayor preocupación y pareció sorprendido, "pareció" sorprendido cuando vio la mano alzada de mi compañera.

'¡ah disculpe! Señorita…'

'¡Mihara!'

'señorita Mihara, ¿decía usted?' la desesperación de mi amiga se aliviaba por fin, sin mencionar que su mano ya no alzada comenzaba a tomar color nuevamente.

'pues yo le decía, que la próxima semana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, ¿hasta cuando son? Hubo una pausa en el profesor que pareció examinar con meticulosidad la pregunta, finalmente contesto:

'… ¿tiene esto algo que ver con lo que estoy "intentando" explicar?'

'Hem, ¿no?'

'entonces chicos, como les decía la derivada de 1x es obviamente 1 ¿entienden por que?' la ignoro, la había ignorado tan obviamente que parecía imposible no reír, admiraba la compostura de mi amiga, hasta ese momento porque ahora que la veía bien, las uñas de mi compañera estaban a unos 5 metros bajo la superficie de ¿el pupitre? Mientras la mayoría intentaba mantener la compostura, había unos cuantos que estaban entre la risa y el llanto, yo no pude evitar notar como a la misma Mihara se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa también. Era imposible hablar seriamente con ese profesor, sin embargo pese a sus macabras técnicas de enseñanza, el director y los alumnos lo soportaban por dos simples razones: era simpático –mientras no fueras su victima –, y si, sus técnicas si funcionaban, a la fuerza pero lo hacían.

Segundos después fuimos salvados por la campana "literalmente" en mi vida había visto ratas correr a su escondite más rápido de lo que nosotros huíamos de esa clase.

Los imagine amontonándose en la puerta y gritando por sus vidas, unos saltando encima de otros y escalando sobre las mochilas desparramadas en el suelo para poder llegar al casino del almuerzo. Había que reconocer que la comida y el miedo eran dos grandes impulsores para convertir el más perezoso en el más grande atleta de la escuela. Me apresure a dejar mis cuadernos en mi casillero, debo reconocer que siempre fui la más valiente; ¡pero dios!; si ves una multitud corriendo hacia una dirección, es casi instinto correr también ¿no? Viene en la sangre siempre lo eh dicho, bueno lo eh dicho una vez contando esta.

'Sakura' Escuche a mi amiga del alma llamarme, siempre eh pensado que no había nada más reconfortante, después de una clase con Mr. Keeler, que tener una conversación con Tomoyo, pues de un modo u otro siempre lograba calmarme y explicarme que mi vida no estaba en riesgo y que no necesitaba correr más. –Eso en parte explicaría las pesadillas de los últimos días – nos acercamos a los comedores y a recoger nuestro almuerzo, el ambiente ya estaba mucho mas calmado, después de alimentar a las bestias normalmente solo duermen. Deslice mi bandeja por el metal, y me apresure a tomar una manzana y una ensalada con quesillo. Al mirar a mí alrededor vi a Tomoyo quien hizo una seña rápida con la mano para que la distinguiera, sentada en una de las mesas junto a los ventanales que daban al jardín. Me dirigí hacia ella, no iban más de 5 pasos, cuando sentí un golpe en mi hombro, había pasado a llevar a alguien y de pronto todo era cámara lenta. Como cuando uno cae, vi todo difuso, quizás era porque si estaba cayendo, de mi almuerzo, ya ni me acordaba. Me prepare al impacto de mi cabeza contra el frío suelo, de seguro dolería, cerré los ojos y de seguro no tendría ni tiempo de gritar. Hay no…

'Hey ¿estas bien?' me iba apresurar a contestar con un '¡ni siquiera lo sentí!' pero eso era obvio, al momento de abrir los ojos me fue imposible no notar que alguien me sostenía por la cintura, y me miraba con unos intensos ojos color ámbar. Recuerdos iban y venían de mi mente… sentía, lo conocía seguro. Pero ¿Quién era el? como cuando huelen algo, prueban algo, o tocan algo que no habían tocado por mucho, mucho tiempo; La sensación fue suave, y me provocó un cosquilleo por la columna.

'eh yo…' que rayos me sucedía, no era capas siquiera de contestarle con palabras enteras, una sonrisa suya me saco del trance, y logre ordenar mi cerebro que por esos momentos estaba por todo el comedor menos en mi cabeza.

'digo, si gracias' articule por fin, intente ponerme de pie, con su ayuda y después me sacudí un poco.

'bien, creí te habías desmayado, no habrías los ojos, unos segundos mas y hubiera tenido que darte respiración artificial' esa sonrisa nuevamente, si no conocía eso, entonces no conocía nada de nada, mi seguridad no podía ser más absoluta, quizás era compañero mío de una de esas clases a las que sólo voy a dormir, o algún vecino quizás. De un momento a otro reaccione, ¿Qué, que había dicho? ¿Artificial dijo?

'NOO gracias, gracias estoy ¡bien!'

'okay, si tu lo dices' su tono serio no engañaba a nadie, estaba muriendo de risa por dentro. Quizás noto que cada vez estaba más cerca de pertenecer a la familia de los tomates y decidió cambiar el tema.

'Sakura ¿no?' toda impresión que pude tener por el que el conociera mi nombre desapareció después de verlo recogiendo uno de mis libros con mi etiqueta en el.

'ah, gracias. Eh perdón por caer sobre ti, o sea… si' intente recuperar mi color que había pasado por toda la gamma de los blancos y rojos en la ultima fracción de segundo al tiempo que recibía los libros que me entregaba. Lo mejor seria cambiar el tema también.

'no, no, de hecho fue mi culpa. Eres tan pequeña que no te vi, lo siento' un momento ¿tan pequeña que no me vio? ¿Debería tomar eso como un halago o un insulto?

'Halago por supuesto'

'Oh, gracias' le sonreí 'Un momento, ¿dije eso en voz alta?'

'¿de que hablas?' no puede ser, ahora el pensara que estoy loca

'no, no de nada, creo que ya me voy, mi amiga me espera. Gracias por tu ayuda' rayos, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta, pero ¡no lo dije! ¿O si?

'no hay problema, lindo collar ese que tienes ahí' su cara paso de divertida a seria, se refería a mi collar de corazón.

'ah ¿este? lo tengo hace mucho, ni siquiera recuerdo de donde salio. Es una pena de seguro tiene una buena historia'

'si una pena. Ah toma, disfruta el almuerzo. Nos vemos, Sakura' en un rápido movimiento me paso mi bandeja del almuerzo, – "Intacta" no le faltaba la mas minima gota de aceite a esa lechuga – y tras acariciar rápidamente mi cabello se dio a la fuga. Y digo a la fuga porque cuando levante la cabeza para ver donde estaba no había rastro de el en ninguna parte del edificio. Como si se tratara de un fantasma. Trague duro, quien era el… quien era el…

Me acerque a la mesa donde Tomoyo me esperaba, me miro interrogante y no supe que responder.

'vaya escena esa, desearía haber tenido mi cámara'

'¡Tomoyo!' ella solo rió, en cambio yo, estaba con el corazón en la mano.

'y bien ¿quien es el afortunado?'

'ummm... un chico, de la escuela…'

'no le preguntaste el nombre'

'no…'

'y ¿algo interesante sobre el chico ese?'… ¿que esperaba que le respondiera?, no podía decirle que estaba segura lo conocía, que respondió una pregunta que, solo pensé –porque ahora que los pienso de nuevo, yo nunca lo dije en voz alta, soy muy despistada, pero nunca eh llegado a ese punto – o que me entrego la bandeja de el almuerzo intacta, estoy segura que callo, ¡dios! La sentí caer.

'me ofreció respiración boca a boca, y luego me dijo que era muy pequeña'

'¿eh?' su cara me lo decía todo, era una trasngiversadora de palabras.

'nada olvídalo' intente convencerla, por supuesto termine contándole hasta los segundos que estuve con los ojos cerrados.

La escuela termino y no lo volví a ver en el resto del día, llegue a mi casa y el día paso menos tranquilo de lo común, no logre hacer mi tarea, hasta el aire me desconcentraba. Y después de la cena ir a dormir me fue inútil. Desearía haber preguntado su nombre. Dijo que nos veríamos, quien era ese chico… pese a los intentos de parte de Tomoyo por convencerme que ese sentimiento era llamado "amor a primera vista", yo sabía que no era eso. El chico era lindo pero no estaba enamorada de el, ni cerca de estarlo. Pero su mirada, su tacto. Algo en el me provocaba esas sensaciones tan familiares y tan difícil de explicar. Esta claro que ni Tomoyo ni Chiharu lo habían visto antes en la escuela. Es posible que sea un estudiante de transferencia. Pero entonces ¿como explicaría eso el hecho de que siento lo conozco?

O el deja Vu que sentí durante todo ese día… quizás solo era eso deja Vu.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, ahora voy a meter un poco mas la trama, es mi primer fic de Sakura y en realidad no escribía un fic hace mucho. Se que no soy muy buena pero espero disfruten con esto, si tienen ideas de cómo les gustaría que fuera la trama opiniones son muy bien recibidas! Rvw please! Gracias!


	3. ¿Premonición?

Sakura CC no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su trama, ni shaoran... haha disfruten el fic!

**Capítulo 3:**

**¿Premonición?**

Izquierda, luego derecha; si que era relajante mirar el vaivén del móvil que colgaba sobre mi cama. Desafortunadamente no lo suficiente como para lograr quedarme dormida. ¿Cuánto llevaba así? Dos, tres horas; observando los cristales que chocaban unos con los otros y creaban ese sonido tan tenue pero esplendido para los oídos. Rayos, ya estaba demasiado cansada como para contar ovejas y podía asegurar que el sueño me había traicionado pues por más que lo buscara este lograba escapárseme de las manos dejándome con un insomnio nunca antes visto.

Pensaba en el día que había tenido, intentaba ordenar las cosas para poder hacer que dejara de tener ese extraño gusto de: "algo raro pasa, no se que sea"

Comencé por lo principal ordenar los hechos cronológicamente: me desperté tras mi pesadilla poco rutinaria, le conté a mama, río de mí; fui a clases, creí casi morir en clases de mr. Keeler; encontré a Tomoyo; resbalé, chico bonito, sonrisa bonita, almuerzo intacto, collar, deja vu… ¡un segundo!

Por supuesto que el día lo había sentido como un deja vu, era igual, o bueno; muy, muy parecido a mi sueño/pesadilla de esta mañana. ¿¡Como pude ser tan ciega! Yo-peligro-chico-me-salva –No era necesario mencionar los lindos ojos– era obvio, me eh ganado la fama de ser muy despistada pero, no señor; lo había pensado demasiado y esta no se me escaparía. Había una obvia conexión entre mi sueño y el día de hoy, lo pensé dos veces; y llegue a la vaga conclusión de que el accidente con el almuerzo ocultaba mi respuesta, la llave para descifrar este enredo. Pensé en el sueño una vez más, lo poco que recordaba era que alguien había entrado a mi habitación y yo tenia siete años; nada más. Me frustraba si tan solo pudiera recordar un poco más. Intente concentrarme, unía las imágenes en mi cerebro para conseguir alguna pista, las imágenes del chico del almuerzo se entremezclaban con las de mi collar; con las pisadas mojadas en mi habitación, al filo de la noche de mi pesadilla; con su mano alrededor de mi cintura, obscuridad…

_ …¿Hey estas bien?…_

_ …lindo collar ese…_

_-toma por si estas en problemas…_

_Correr, espíritu de supervivencia ¿Quién era el afortunado? _

_ …no quería morir…no quiero morir…_

_Olvidaste el nombre ¿no?_

_ Un monstruo bajo tu cama ¿eso era? …_

_…_Oh… Dios mío…

El chico de mi sueño… y el chico del almuerzo… son el mismo.

Esto lo aclaraba todo… ¿Como no me había dado cuenta antes? con seguridad eh usado esa palabra muchas veces en solo una hora, estaba tan claro como el agua, como mañana de verano, tan sencillo… por eso tenia esa extraña sensación, el sueño no había sido solo un sueño, ¡claro que no!... en realidad era: Una premonición

¡Por su puesto! Yo había soñado algo "parecido" a lo que pasaría en el día como decir: lo predije. Por eso ese chico se parecía al del sueño, una parte de mi sabia que habría un accidente con la comida así que me "auto avisé" con un sueño, por supuesto que no me di cuenta, el sueño fue demasiado ambiguo y recién vengo a recordad un 5% de lo que trataba. Aun no se que fue lo que paso realmente en el sueño, me era imposible prevenir el accidente. Sin embargo ahora se algo muy importante, tengo sueños premonitorios, eso debía ser ¿no?

Cielos tenía que contarle a Tomoyo, ¡era tan genial! ¿Quien no desea tener sueños premonitorios? Quizás podía prever el contenido que vendría en la prueba de matemáticas de esta semana. Odio que pongan pruebas antes de vacaciones, no me dan ánimos de estudiar es completamente denigrante.

Ahora con respecto al chico, de seguro ahora a de pensar que estoy loca, gracias a dios que no es de mí circulo de amigos. Ahora con mi descubrimiento puedo estar segura de que no tengo ninguna clase con el, eso si que es un alivio. Me desconcentraba demasiado y lo que más me falta durante estos días es concentración. Además no quería que fuera con mis compañeros de sección a mencionarles que caí sobre el ni nada por el estilo. Era una pena pero lo mejor era no encontrármelo más…de seguro era la mejor opción…

El silencio me invadió por unos minutos, mi iTunes tocaba una canción de Owl City, _Vanilla twilight_…Y era lo único que lograba alejarme del vacío casi absoluto.

…de todos modos su sonrisa era bonita… sus ojos igual...

_…'que despistada eres, se llama amor a primera vista, Sakura' _

Era extraño pensar, que a pesar de estar sola en la noche, cuando pensaba en el misteriosamente no me sentía tan sola, como si el también pensara en mi, o me mirara de algún lugar recóndito, remoto y cercano a la vez. Difícilmente lo conocía, no sabia ni su nombre; pero, ¿nunca han tenido la sensación de creer saber con exactitud como alguien es, sin siquiera haber intercambiando palabras con esa persona?… extrañaba esa sensación de su brazo alrededor de mi cintura… y el efecto electrizante de sus ojos sobre los míos. Por supuesto que no lo extrañaba a el; digo, es imposible extrañar algo que uno nunca tubo. Además cuando alguien piensa en algo que no posee, lo esta deseando, porque quiere tenerlo ¿cierto? Entonces era lógico que no lo extrañara sino que más bien lo desea…ra. Rayos estoy pensando demasiado, ahora estoy incluso llegando al punto de decir estupideces. ¡Era la música! ¡Hacia que me pusiera sentimental hasta con los monos! Lo digo y me lo repetiré hasta que me quepa en la cabeza: mejor extraños que conocidos, lo último que necesitaba otra distracción este año.

Me acerque a mi ordenador, apague la música y luego cerré cesión. Iba camino a la cama cuando vi una sombra pasar por la ventana, ¿eso habían sido alas? Estoy segura que vi como alas negras abanicaban las hojas que ahora flotaban en el aire. Abrí la ventana, eso debió ser un ave realmente grande, quizás alcanzaba a obtener una fotografía. Me arrepentí al sentir el frío que entro en la habitación, de todos modos mire por unos segundos pero no noté nada.

El cosquilleo en mis pies había regresado, y note algo quemante en mi cuello, inmediatamente agarre mi collar, estaba caliente. Quizás era yo la que estaba muy fría después de abrir la ventana. No, la física no se aplica así; era muy extraño… estaba pensando demasiado, el reloj ya daba las 4:29 y era inútil, el sueño me había traicionado casi macabramente, me estaba haciendo sufrir. ¿Era posible que algo tan abstracto o intangible como el sueño te haga sufrir? Ahora sabia de que si lo era. Me acosté nuevamente, debía intentar dormir, ya tan solo me quedaban 3 horas de sueño… Intente contar otra cosa esta vez; medusas, una medusa, dos medusas, tres medusas, no me resulta..., 5 medusas…

Increíblemente el sueño sintió compasión por su fiel seguidora abandonada, y por fin… dormí. Mañana de seguro seria un nuevo día, el pasado era pasado y de seguro, iría mucho más normal. Y por supuesto no podía olvidar contarle a Tomoyo, de mi nuevo don. Mi Premonición.

'rayos…Kero, Dime que no es cierto' mire a mi oso de felpa exánime sobre el cobertor de mi cama, ¿de que se trataba esto? Yo hacia todo por el, lo recogía cuando caía en la noche, lo tapaba cuando hacia frío y el no era capaz de darme un poco de su compasión, ¡que demonios iba a hacer! Eso conseguía por mi falta de sueño de la noche anterior, una infame traición por parte de mi almohada que decidió mantenerme convicta por ¡dos horas más de lo normal! mire al reloj nuevamente; 8:13, esto no me podía estar pasando, Si claro yo y mis premoniciones, lo único que preveía era yo llegando atrasada a mi primera clase que empezaba a las 8:30…o no… ¡hoy era el examen de matemáticas! y no era cualquier examen, era "ÉL" examen, con la cascada de F- escondidas bajo mi cama si reprobaba ese entonces era un adiós a "mi aprobando matemáticas", necesitaba llegar a ese examen si o si. Respire profundo y mire a mi ropero…

Segundos después me había tirado al suelo como hombre en el desierto buscando agua, si me hubieran visto hubieran pensado que poseía una de esas enfermedades de películas de ficción estilo zombie Land, solo que yo no estaba hambrienta de sangre sino de ropa, no paso mas de una fracción de segundo y mi armario había sido volcado sobre mi, las prendas volaban, ¿¡Qué rayos es esto! Fue mi reacción al ver una camiseta que definitivamente "NO" usaría, mire nuevamente a mi reloj… 8:15

'¿QUEEEEEE?' No tenia el tiempo para verme bien, Cerré fuertemente los ojos y sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla cuando decidí cometer un asesinato contra todo lo que alguna vez pudo ser moda y que es comúnmente llamado: "me puse lo primero que encontré". Me vi saltando en un pie mientras me ponía las medias café, el vestido morado improvisado, 'Una chaqueta… esta' dije al tiempo que metía la mano en el montón de ropa apelotonada –rayos…tenia que agarrar una roja- tome la bufanda amarilla que estaba sobre mi escritorio, mis llaves, el bolso ¡por los caracoles del desierto no me miraría a un espejo ni aunque me pagaran!... Umm... ummm... algo, algo…'¡Dientes!' Eso era, corrí hacia el baño y aproveche para cepillarme el cabello mientras me los lavaba, ¡gracias dios! Tenia que hacer un fardo de paja para vaca de mi pelo justo esa mañana… ¡tiempo, tiempo!...mire el reloj…8:21…... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh no puede seeeeer!

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

'no habrá desayuno para ti estomago esta mañana' fue mi reacción al pasar corriendo por la cocina, me deslice por el piso del comedor y me aferre a borde de la pared para así dirigirme hacia la puerta… ¡un segundo! Cambie de dirección pero mis pues no fueron tan rápidos como yo, al final termine resbalando y cayendo de panza al suelo ¡eso era lo que menos importaba! ¡Ahí sobre la mesa de centro estaban llaves del pick-up de mi hermano! Milagro, ¡gracias dios! no podía creer que no se lo hubiera llevado hoy.

Me pare rápidamente amarrándome del costado de la pared y corrí nuevamente hacia el comedor. Al principio dude; al principio, pero no paso mas de un segundo y las llaves estaban en mi mano, ¡esto era un emergencia!

Ya fuera de la casa automáticamente me abalance sobre la puerta de la camioneta

'¡Dios ábrete pedazo de porquería!' tenia que llegar ¡demonios! Una ves adentro, que el portón estuviera abierto era lo que menos importaba, yo simplemente Salí –pobre portón-.

Y por fin estaba en camino '¡ooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeah!' Mire el velocímetro 60k/h ¡¿Qué acaso esta pedazo porquería no podía ir mas rápido? Apreté el acelerador un poco, lo juro solo lo apreté un poco. Y espere el rugido del motor, como en esas películas donde el chico sexy alcanza velocidades descomunales en tan solo segundos. Al contrario yo solo obtuve algo como "hipo de auto" mientras que la carrocería del lote de hojalata comenzaba a moverse extrañamente, para finalmente terminar con 0k/h… se paro… ¡La maldita cafetera con ruedas no se movía! ¿Acaso estas cosas solo me pasaban a mi?

'por las barbas de mi abuela….Vamoooos' murmure al tiempo que hacia contacto con la llave intentando haciendo al montón de desperdicios moverse. Ahora entendía porque mi hermano no se lo había llevado…

'por favor enciende y te juro cuando lleguemos a la casa te voy a lavar y te haré masajes con esa crema abrillantadora que tanto te gusta'

'vamos… ¿kommen? ¡Allons! vamos lá! ¡DAI!' ¿En que idioma entendía esta chatarra? ¡Eso era lo que menos importaba! Ni aunque le hablara en chino ¡la maldita porquería no mostraba señales de estar siquiera viva!

No iba a llegar, no iba a llegar, si iba a llegar, dios ¡Tenia que llegar!

Mi karma me perseguía, ¡prometo nunca más dejar la pasta de dientes destapada! ¡Y que cuando ordene mi habitación no apelotonaré toda la ropa bajo mi cama!... ¡Si! Lo admito ¡fui yo!... yo fui la que quemo la camisa favorita de papa con la plancha y la escondió en la lavandería, pero nunca más lo haré, ¡lo juro! Por favor, '¡Arranca montón de lata vieja!¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

'¿Sakura Eres tu?, ¿que haces aquí? Digo, las clases empiezan en… ¿4 minutos?'

¿Eh? Mire a la dirección por donde provenía la voz, entonces lo vi, ¡era el chico ese! ¡Mi salvación! en un… ¿era eso un Audi? ¿Quién dijo que lo mejor era no vernos más? ¡Si hasta ahora creo que podríamos llegara ser grandes amigos! Me percate de que estaba esperando mi respuesta así que me dispuse a usar todos mis conocimientos y técnicas ancestrales para… darle lastima ¡la situación lo meritaba!

'es mi auto, no logro hacerlo partir, hoy es el examen de matemáticas no se que haré si no puedo llegar' me baje del lata-móvil y levante las manos en forma de desesperación/confusión mientras intentaba poner mi cara de cachorrito-abandonado-perdido-bajo-la-lluvia. Por favor que me lleve, por favor que me lleve, por favor que me lleve…

'hey si quieres yo te llevo, de hecho venia a buscar unos papeles de trasferencia que había olvidado entregar, y voy a el instituto ahora' ¡ESO! ¡Dios yo sabia que me querías!

'¿en serio? ¿No te molestaría?' ¡No quería que pensara que me estaba aprovechando de el!

'no, claro que no, ven sube o llegaras tarde a tu examen' lo vi abrir la puerta del copiloto de su Audi ¿quien en el mundo se negaría a subir?, saque mis cosas del "vehiculo" de mi hermano y camine/corrí/salte a donde el estaba estacionado.

'gracias, me salvaste la vida…de nuevo'

'si ¿eh?, como que ya se ah vuelto costumbre' río y yo no pude evitar reír con el también.

Lo vi subir al auto y poner su cinturón de seguridad, me miro aseverando el hecho de que yo había hecho lo mismo. Una ves me puse el cinturón de seguridad, mire el reloj 8:28, ¿¡Como demonios íbamos a llegar en 2 minutos? Lo mire con cara de pánico, por lo menos esa es la impresión que intenté dar, pero lo vi muy concentrado primero prendiendo el auto, poniendo los cambios –odio los autos con cambios- y después…

Oh dios… ¡oh yeah! ¡Que dos minutos! De seguro llegábamos en uno. Gracias a dios estaba con cinturón de seguridad puesto, Intente mirar el velocímetro…. ¿160k/h? Bien, es decir… ¡Mal! Quería llegar a la prueba de matemáticas, pero prefería llegar tarde y viva, que a tiempo y ¡muerta!

Llegamos… ¿Cuántos fueron esos? ¿54 segundos?

'¿Estas planeando en matarme?' al parecer mi pelo decía mucho más que eso porque aunque intente poner mi cara mas seria al momento de encararlo, el solo ¡Río!

'no, no lo siento, pero te quedan veamos 1 minuto para que empiece la prueba' aun me miraba con cara graciosa, por más que intentara hacerse el serio no le resultaba…

¿DIJO UN MINUTO?... Este es el momento en el que sólo queda una opción: correr

'¡gracias!' le grite tras bajarme del auto y mientras corría a la entrada del colegio.

'de nada…' murmuro el, obviamente no lo escuche, yo estaba muy ocupada evadiendo mesas y sillas camino a la sala de mr. Keeler. Por fin había llegado, y creo que ese fue el suspiro más grande que pude dar en mi vida; cuando finalmente me senté en mi pupitre y recibí la prueba de matemáticas… ¡Demonios no entendía nada! seguramente ni con todo mi esfuerzo por llegar a la hora a la maldita prueba podría aprobarla… por lo menos puedo decir que lo intente ¿no?... un segundo… rayos... de nuevo olvide preguntarle el nombre... ¿Porque a mi...?

* * *

hey! espero les haya gustado. en realidad mi pasión es lo cómico, asi que intentare hacerlo un poco mas serio pero no puedo evitar poner un poco de acción cómica entremedio! haha espero les aya gustado, muchas gracias por leer =)


End file.
